Thoughts Better Left Unsaid
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Continuation of Silence is Golden! Sometimes, Sphinx just couldn't figure out what she was thinking...
1. Silence is STILL golden

I don't usually do this at the beginning of a story, but I'd REAAAAAAALLY like to thank Navanto and Faasnu-Vahlok for their support even though my one-shot sucked XD This chapter probably isn't very good either since I'm just trying to introduce Zara.

I don't own Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy!

XxxxxX

Zara waved her hand in a fanning motion to cool herself off "Why did I have to get sent into a game set in Egypt!? Why not Japan or England!?"

The young brunette trudged her way around Tutankhamen's palace. After assisting Sphinx on his quest to save Tut and the rest of Egypt (possibly the world), she stayed by the Demi-god's side. It's not like she could've left or anything. When she first arrived, all she did was panic and flail her arms around. However, she seemed to have adapted quite well...sorta.

"Miss? Are you lost?" A male servant came up to her. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, thanks bro, but I'm just waiting for cat man and toilet paper boy to finish talking or whatever they're doing." She had originally been in the room with the men, but was sent out for knocking over a vase or two (purposefully...not that anyone knew). The partial feline and the girl were just visiting and weren't there for any specific reason. She was standing in the hallway outside of Tut's room. "...wait a sec...if they're talking...THEY'RE USING THEIR VOICES!"

Zara couldn't help but try and eavesdrop. She'd been trying to get them to speak for, what seemed like to her, EVER. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear the men. Once she couldn't hear anything, she stood on her tip-toes as if that would help. She fell backwards as the door opened. Sphinx stood in the doorway, crossing his arms. He raised a brow as if to say: 'What are you trying to pull now?'

"Whaaaaat!? You can't blame me for TRYING to hear!" She somewhat whined. Sphinx rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me your highness," A servant came up to Tut. "But the feast you arranged is ready."

The servant bowed and left. Sphinx raised his brow for the second time. At Tutankhamen this time though. The used-to-be-mummy just smirked knowingly.

Xxx

Zara found herself seated at the left hand side of Tut while at the large table. Sphinx was right across from her and some fat guy was sitting at her other side. The guy kept sneaking glances at her, as if she didn't notice. This made her very uncomfortable. She scooted her chair as close to Tut's as possible.

Tut's eyes widened a little, but he stayed silent. Sphinx, however, was growling. You had to listen closely to hear it, but it was there. As the fat man continued to stare, Sphinx suddenly stood.

Almost everyone's eyes were on the demigod as he abruptly walked over to Zara, threw her over his shoulder, and exited the dining hall.

XxxxxX

I really like the second half of this better. I wrote them both at different times, so maybe I'll rewrite the first half. :3


	2. Giving umbrellas to hobos

I don't own Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy!

Thank you Tiyrn! X3

This takes part in that one area of the game with the lady who gives you more life ankhs when you give her pieces.

XxxxxxX

Zara flopped on ground as soon as the they got to another area inhabited by people. "Can't...walk...anymore..."

Sphinx rolled his eyes. It didn't take much of his strength to hoist her up on his back piggy-back style. The girl smiled in content as the demi-god looked for the temple where he was to go next. He decided to get a better view from the watch tower.

As he climbed up, Zara held onto him. "Ya know, I could pull out that umbrella we got a while ago for shade."

Sphinx nodded as he continued climbing. After carefully pulling the umbrella from the bag, Zara opened it. "It's a bit better..."

XxxX

"You!" Zara shouted.

"Not you!" The hippie bird sqwaked at the sight of the young girl.

"Why're you here?" The girl asked.

"I could ask the same." The hippie crossed his arms.

"We're on a mission." Zara explained dramatically. "To save the world! Or Egypt! Or whatever!"

The bird's eyes widened, but went back to normal as he saw the umbrella in the girls hands. "Hmmm. It's reeeeeeaaally hot out here."

"Well, as I said, it IS Egypt..."

"It sure be nice if I had something to shade myself with..."

"Yup. It's pretty nice to have this umbrella." Sphinx crossed his arms at the girl. "What? Oh! You want me to be nice! I see..."

Zara pouted for a bit before giving the bird the umbrella.

"Thanks friend!" The bird smiled in victory. "And in return, you can have this!"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl took the ankh piece and started down the ladder, still pouting.

XxxxxX

(A/N): I got the inspiration from when you find the homeless bird on the tower and give him the umbrella, as you can tell. XD


End file.
